Computing devices sometimes include a graphical user interface (GUI) that is used to present applications and content (e.g., web pages, multimedia content, etc.) to users. The computing devices may be used to access content on a network associated with a service provider. The content may be provided by a third party content provider. When the end user accesses content or applications, the associated data usage is identified by the service provider.
Data usage for end users is typically charged to an end user account associated with the end user. The end user account may have a periodic limit on total data usage, for example on wireless networks (e.g., a 1 Gigabit per month data plan). End users on networks that have periodic limits for data usage often arrange their data usage behavior to avoid overages associated with periodic limits on data usage. For example, an end user may curtail online shopping or other activity when they are approaching or have exceeded the periodic limit.